Lust
by theBrutalityofReality
Summary: After seeing Nami naked in the shower, Luffy begins to feel a strange emotion. Luffy/Nami oneshot.


Author's Note: Woohoo! Another one-shot! Don't worry fans of Mirror Image, I have not given up on Mirror Image. Chapter 2 has been started and it should be posted next week.

But onto this fic! So earlier in the week I started reading One Piece. It's pretty good so far! I mean. I'm currently on Chapter 251, but I decided to take a break because I wanted to write a fanfiction. A fic about my current pairing obsession Luffy/Nami! Gah I love this pairing! Ever since the scene where Luffy stopped Nami from stabbing herself, I started shipping them like crazy! So I wanted to write a short little fic about them.

First One Piece fanfiction, so don't be too harsh. Luffy might be a little ooc, but I guess it's kind of hard to make him a romantic.

"THIS IS ENDLESS! I need to use the shower too! She's been in there FOREVER!" The very angry captain of the Straw Hats yelled! Luffy was leaning against the bathroom door with his arms crossed. It was getting late and he just wanted to take a shower and go to sleep. But the Navigator was hogging the shower. Well…she truthfully had only been in the shower for about ten minutes, but to Luffy ten minutes felt like ten hours. Especially when he was waiting for something. He absolutely hated waiting! And on top of that, he was stuck waiting for something that had been stolen from him!

About ten minutes ago, Luffy had been heading toward the shower. It was later in the night, so he didn't think that anyone else was going to be use the shower. Plus, he could spend a long time in the shower singing some of his favorite songs! The crew had the tendency to hit and throw things at him when he tried to sing when they were sailing in the day. But no one could stop him in the shower! He reached out to grab the door knob but instead of feeling the cold and round knob, he felt a soft and warm hand. Looking up, he saw that the Navigator of the Straw Hats had beaten him to it. Damn she was good. Luffy hadn't seen or heard her. Maybe it had to do with her being a thief. It also didn't help that Luffy was completely oblivious. Nami smirked at him and opened the door. "Sorry Captain. Guess you were just too slow." Nami said before sticking her tongue out at him and entered the bathroom. She shut the door behind her. Luffy had been pretty shocked by this. He stood for two minutes staring at the door in shock. Then he snapped out of it and started banging on the door for the next eight minutes and yelling. This brings us to the current moment in time, Luffy leaning against the bathroom door with his arms crossed. Because of his outburst, the other Straw Hat pirates grew curious about what was going on. Zoro, Sanji and Usop approached Luffy, not exactly looking that happy.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm trying to sleep." Zoro questioned.

"Well I was going to take a shower, but stupid Nami came and started being all stupid and now she's hogging the stupid shower and just being stupid!" Luffy explained.

"Don't call Nami-san stup- SHE'S IN THE SHOWER!" Sanji yelped happily. Zoro rolled his eyes at this. Sanji soon fell out of this lovey-dovey fantasy state and he turned his attention to Luffy. "Wait a minute! Why are you standing outside of the bathroom? YOU WERE TRYING TO PEAK AT HER WEREN'T YOU! Oh you nasty boy! I can't stand disgusting men who take advantage of beautiful and pure woman like Nami-san!" Sanji reprimanded, crossing his arms.

"But weren't you peaking at Nami in the shower yesterday?" Usop asked. Sanji turned bright pink.

"No no no! That was completely different! I was um…just making sure that she was safe in the shower. You can hurt yourself if you slip after all!" Sanji said, trying to cover up. Zoro just shook his head at this. "Anyway. Luffy, why don't you just shut the hell up and wait until she's done? Have some patience for once." Zoro said.

"BUT I WAS AT THE SHOWER FIRST! She stole it from me! I was reaching for the door knob and-" Luffy began to explain. He had reached for the door knob while explaining his side of the story and he discovered something interesting. Nami forgot to lock the door. He smirked widely. Hehe…she was going to pay. The other Straw Hats were confused. Why had Luffy gotten so quiet? When a loudmouth like Luffy was quiet, you knew something was up. Luffy's next movement was as fast as lightning, and happened before anyone could react. He opened the door to the bathroom, charging in like a mad man. He went to the toilet and started flushing it several times. A classic way to get someone out of the shower. He heard a few screams coming from the shower and some rude language from Nami's mouth. He just kept on flushing.

The other Straw Hats were also reacting to this. Sanji was deciding whether to peak or not. Zoro had decided to walk away, not wanting to be around the chaos that was about to happen. Usop was busy scolding Luffy from outside the bathroom about how stupid he was being. Luffy certainly did have quite the impact on people. Not being able to take it anymore, a very irritated Nami opened the shower curtain, exposed and all. Sanji had passed out from this glorious sight. Usop was trying to be a gentleman and looked down. Luffy had been staring at the toilet still, with that big smile on his face. But he got confused. Nami's screaming stopped. He looked to the shower but he didn't see her. Where did she go? The next move also happened extremely quickly.

A naked Nami had managed to pin Luffy to the ground. Luffy was confused. And he felt his entire body get hot when she pinned him down. He saw drops of water dripping from her skin. He was tempted to look down at her chest, but for some reason he chose to look at her eyes. Her eyes full of rage and fury. These eyes would scare the living daylights out of grown men. But Luffy was not afraid of his Navigator. No, the emotion that he was feeling now wasn't rage. It was an emotion that he wasn't that familiar with. He was pretty sure that it was called lust.

After a moment of staring in each other's eyes, Nami broke the silence. "You can use…the damn shower." She said and got off of him. "Yay!" Luffy said and he eagerly jumped up. Nami grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around her body. She walked out of the bathroom, stepping over Sanji, who was still knocked out from the sight. Luffy watched Nami walk out for some reason, still not sure why. Maybe it had to do more with that lust thing. Shrugging it off, he started to take off his clothes preparing for his shower.

An enraged Nami was walking around the ship, absolutely hating that so called Captain. She just couldn't let him get away with this! No she refused! She had to get even with him. But how? Suddenly, an idea popped into the head of the thief. She wore a devilish smirk on her face before going back to the bathroom. The outside of the bathroom was the same as the way she had left it. She could hear Luffy singing horribly from outside of the bathroom. She cringed a bit, before opening the door silently. He didn't hear a thing. She tiptoed into the bathroom quietly and she caught sight of what she was after. His treasure. That would be a nice way to get even with him. She grabbed the straw-hat and ran out of the bathroom. She shut the door behind her almost silently. Luffy was still singing horribly, meaning that he hadn't heard a thing. It was just too easy. Now to set the trap.

Luffy turned off the water to the shower. That was refreshing. But the whole time while he was showering, he kept on thinking about Nami's naked body. He really wished that he had looked more at…certain areas. Geez he was acting more like Sanji usually was. Luffy grabbed some clothes that he had taken with him. After he finished putting them on, he went looking for his treasure to place back on his head. But…it wasn't in the same place where he had left it. In fact, it wasn't in the bathroom at all. Luffy knew that he had brought it with him in the bathroom. He was always wearing this hat. Except for when he showered, of course. That and when he slept were the only times that his hat was out of his sight. Luffy was panicking. He started frantically searching for it. Five minutes later, the bathroom was in ruins. Luffy collapsed on the bathroom floor, exhausted from that super search. All he had managed to do was trash the bathroom. Well it definitely wasn't in here. That could only mean one thing. Someone stole it. But who did it. Zoro? Nah, he went to bed awhile ago. Sanji? No, he was still knocked out on the floor. Usop? Eh he was probably off being weird somewhere. That only left one possible culprit. Nami. Of course! It all made sense. She was probably just doing it to get even with him. She was mad that he had disrupted her shower. So she took his hat. Luffy was no mad. He ran out of the bathroom, jumping over Sanji, and rushed onto the deck.

"NAMI!" He screamed out.

"Yes?" A female voice said from behind him. Luffy turned around quickly, his anger almost gone at the sight that he saw. Nami was sitting on the railing of the ship wearing nothing but Luffy's hat. Her legs were crossed and she was looking at him with a wide smirk on her face. The lust was going again. But how did she know? Was he that obvious back in the bathroom? But either way, he had to overcome this lust. He needed his hat back. He looked down as he walked over to her, trying to hide his emotions.

"Give me my hat back…" He muttered.

"What was that? I can't hear you!" She teased.

"Give me my hat back!" He said slightly louder.

"Come again~?"

"GIVE ME MY HAT BACK!" Luffy yelled and he charged at Nami. His body touched her bare one trying to extend his arm to reach the hat. Nami had taken the hat off and was holding it over the sea, threatening to drop it in. Luffy felt his arm brushing up against her large breasts as he tried to snatch his hat back. He was almost tempted to just stand back. He was torn between his desires. His hat and Nami. He wasn't sure which he wanted more. Yesterday it would have been his hat without a doubt. But everything felt so different today. Different feelings and different emotions. This lust. Giving up, he decided to take a leap of faith. He leaned in and kissed Nami passionately. Very surprised and taken back by this, Nami accidently dropped his hat into the water. But she did kiss him back. After the kiss, Luffy looked to her with a smile but noticed her hand was empty. "MY HAT!" He yelled looking down at it in the water. Nami felt guilty for this. She figured she had to make up for this. She jumped into the water, since she knew that Luffy couldn't really. She went deep down into the water and managed to retrieve the hat. Luffy extended his arm and took her hand, bringing her back on the ship. The wet Nami smiled and put the soaked hat on her Captain's head. Luffy smiled back at her.

He didn't have just one treasure anymore. He had two.


End file.
